Detective Conan vs. Doraemon: Mystery of Magic Pocket
''Detective Conan vs. Doraemon: Mystery of Magic Pocket ''(ドラえもん対探偵コナン：マジックポケットの謎 Doraemon tai tantei Konan: Majikku poketto no nazo) is a Japanese anime film Synopsis One day, Doraemon is going repairs his magic gadgets. he was shocked to the extreme, When he lost his magic pocket. And barely able to use gadgets to find it. Because of the need to break out. Doraemon become depressed, there is no magic pocket. Nobita recently by Giant bullied. Along with the contempt that he was a detective. He decided to investigate this matter. Shizuka too. They follow the signs to Teitan elementary schools he met Edogawa Conan and his friends are skeptical of their actions. Nobita, but can not tell the truth, they suddenly fled, Conan is stalking. with detective boy, Gian and Suneo know Nobita trying to solve the case of missing magic pocket. they have to go on his way. Doremi stopped them. And ask for help to find her brother own pocket. She researched where to go ask someone. And found Mori's detective agency that Mori Ran stay the home. And know that Conan is not returned to the agency, decided to find out, Sera Masumi that came to agencym went with too, While Nobita fleeing from Conan. He simply fall to the ground. Conan knew that he was not a bad guy. It also wanted to know what obscure. Nobita confess that Own trail of criminals who stole magic pocket of his friend. Conan thought it would be a valuable bag , out looking for it. But town suddenly exploded across the city. By unknown culprit. Conan found the event to be associated with lost magic pocket explosion occurred. He uses Criminal Tracking Glasses, Then take Nobita ride skateboards to deck building. But it was a trap laid villain. The couple took a jump from the rooftop. Stunned by the sight of everyone, Fortunately Doremi Gian suneo help them catch up. But bamboo copter was certain to snatch, all falling Doraemon got a lifeboat seat to help everyone in time, And what happens if there are criminals who want to escape the turbulent time. The cause of this Conan can not believe that he will meet a robot from the future. It would help everyone in attendance. By asking Haibara Ai to take another home. But they refused Conan baffled but gradually surrendered, All ready for the next villain by the magic gadget's Doraemon. Ran call for help at Takagi, where along with the process and have met by chance two criminals as well as to meet and fight each other. until the villain was accidentally done something wonderful, but then dropped the bag with sniper aiming to shoot them. Cognizant of the process took longer to execute. But criminals move up Sera and Ran unconscious and taken Ran. The last sound she heard was Changing the new Timeline, Police escorted access to the hospital. Mori Kogoro visited And knows that run was kidnapped by the culprit he freaked, detective boy was singled out for the hospital know that Conan is very anxious. Hibara Ai understand Conan and decided to let him go. Without them. She will stay with the children and take care everything. Conan Thanks, Before rush to ride a skate board meeting scheduled with Nobita . They called police time ago. But they have to reveal the villain before. Conan is planning to Nobita. Nobita to lure criminals out. Nobita refuses to take the picket to give Doraemon. By not listening to the warnings of Shizuka. Nobita run into the ground. He went up in the warehouse, But the gun was pointed by criminals, Nobita was going to lose. Shizuka use compressed air guns for help. Conan riding his skate board. And stunned when he know the villain behind is Pisco, the man from Black Organization He was killed by Gin in the hotel, he told them "Who knew that the man from the future was taken him away by the illusion left to made gin think that he's dead. then known about the magic pocket. for revenge. And to change the world, Using a magic pocket of Doraemon in it. Conan did not believe . He pointed Stun-Gun Wristwatch But Pisco can blocked with magic gadgets and hurt his left arm with a shot, can't do anything. Doremi and Doraemon use a compressed air gun shooting him. But someone was intercepted. The criminals of the future "paprika" ,they're not sure what to do against it have been wasted. They took advantage of that Shizuka Use a Some-Part flashlight to illuminate some of the extended arm of paprika. his hands of too big to handle. Nobita pointed Stun-Gun Wristwatch anesthetic shot topaprika. But he can blocked, But the police came to arrest in time. Pisco is afraid to pick up the bag. Conan and Nobita after him to Scotia gunfight. He certainly was not afraid think he would shoot Nobita, after he just count two, but Conan, riding skate board to block the bullet. Before the ball is kicked at Pisco passed out. Doraemon was curious, why Conan is more intelligent children, he use of TV time to check and found that Conan is a high school detective Jimmy Kudo who named Nobita when they are 10 years old, Before Doraemon come for nobita one year. Kept secret and not tell anyonem Conan and Nobita appreciate each other, But the police can not let time be the overlap, Ordered Doraemon get in time machine to go back and fix everything. That means Conan and everyone will be forget what happened on today. Nobita don't want that, But Conan as he accepted the fact ,and told Nobita that this is the case a lot of fun. Nobita tearful hug Conan. Conan blushed but embrace him. Ran into them and thanks for helping, Gian and Suneo was embarrassed, Doraemon shake hands with Conan, Doraemon told something that they know each other. "Do not let her know that who you are" tConan stunned before they get in time machine to go and fix the time. Pisco death like before, And paprika exiled from timespace. Everything returned to normal Like nothing happened, Nobita went to Teitan elementary school . he met Conan with friends. He don't come to them but He smiled, walk out, back to backyard gathering along with Shizukam, he won't forget them, and this case, mystery of magic pocket case. Cast From Detective Conan: *Minami Takayama - Conan Edogawa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Shinichi Kudo *Wakana Yamazaki - Ran Mouri *Rikiya Koyama - Kogoro Mouri *Yukiko Iwai - Ayumi Yoshida *Ikue Otani - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Wataru Takagi - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *Megumi Hayashibara - Ai Haibara *Chafurin - Inspector Megure *Kazuhiko Inoue - Inspector Shiratori From Doraemon: *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi *Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto *Subaru Kimura - Takeshi "Gian" Goda *Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa *Chiaki Fujimoto - Dorami *Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi *Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi *Wataru Takagi - Sensei Release June 12, 2020 Reception Box office Poll Do you like this idea? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Anime Category:Case Closed Category:Crossover films Category:Detective Conan Category:Doraemon Category:Films Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas